With the development of mobile communication networks and popularization of mobile User Equipment (UE), mobile network operators provide more diversified value-added services for the UE apart from the basic call service. For example, the Color Ring Back Tone (CRBT) service and the Color Caller Identification (CCID) service are provided in the 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication networks. The CRBT service includes: when the called UE (also referred to as a mobile station in a 2G network) rings in a peer-to-peer call, the calling UE receives an audio clip preset by the called UE instead of a traditional ring back tone in the mobile network. The CCID service includes: when the called UE rings in a peer-to-peer call, the ring tone of the called UE is not an audio clip stored locally, but an audio clip that is preset by the calling UE and sent from the mobile communication network to the called UE.
In a 3rd Generation (3G) network, the CRBT service and the CCID service may be extended to the MRBT service and the MCID service respectively. The MRBT service includes: when the called UE rings in a peer-to-peer call, the calling UE receives an audio and/or video clip preset by the called UE. The MCID service includes: when the called UE rings in a peer-to-peer call, the ring tone of the called UE is not an audio clip stored locally, but an audio and/or video clip that is preset by the calling UE and sent from the mobile communication network to the called UE. Both the CRBT service and the MRBT service are preset by the called UE, and received by the calling UE. Both the CCID service and the MCID service are preset by the calling UE, and received by the called UE.
In the conventional art, the methods for implementing the MRBT service and the MCID service are applied in a Circuit-Switched (CS) system, and are not applicable to an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), which restricts the user experience.